Herencia Weasley
by xlspx
Summary: Todo comienza desde que Fleur vio morir a Cedric. Bill llega en el momento menos esperado de su vida y le hace olvidar de Cedric. Pero ninguno logra su cometido. Un año pasa, y se vuelven a ver. FLEURXBILL


Había muerto Cedric

Había muerto Cedric. Su vida había terminado. ¡Todo le había salido mal ese día! Había sido una miedosa. Había temido desde el momento que entró en el laberinto. Haber visto a ese hermoso pelirrojo le había dado fuerzas. Sobre todo le había dado fuerzas después del desastre que ella misma había cometido.

Pensó que ella iba a lograrlo. Pensó que Cedric iba a quedar encantado, que iba a decirle que él la amaba y que siempre había fingido amar a Cho. Pensó que ella era hermosa y que todos podían estar a sus pies. Pero por primera vez en su vida... alguien no cayó en sus pies.

Se tapó la cara con las manos sin poder dejar de llorar. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Un dolor que no le dejaba respirar. Había llorado en el carruaje, hasta que se rindió y fue a ver a escondidas a Cedric. O, mejor dicho, el cuerpo de Cedric. Pero al llegar a la puerta no pudo continuar y empezó a llorar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?—preguntó una voz que ella por ahora no había escuchado. Fleur se dio vuelta asustada. No quería que nadie la viera llorar. Cuando giró se encontró con ese chico precioso mirándola. Pestañó con sus ojos celestes y le sonrió débilmente.

-¿Quién «eges»? ¡No se puede «salig» de los «dormitogios»!

-Lo sé. No soy un alumno... ¿Y tu no eres una alumna?—le preguntó acercándose demasiado confiado. Ella frunció el ceño y se fue hacia atrás. Bill notó el alejamiento y no se acercó más.

-Soy Fleur Delacour, soy... campeona de... de...

Rompió a llorar dolorida recordándolo todo de un giro. Bill se acercó de nuevo y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y barro. Era la que había usado para entrar al laberinto, su cabello caía en sus hombros sucio y poco arreglado. Pero igualmente él dejó que ella pusiera su cabeza en su pecho. La escuchó sollozar por unos minutos, hasta que Dumbledore y el padre de Cedric salieron de la enfermería.

-¿Disculpen, señores?—preguntó Dumbledore miró al padre de Cedric—. Señor Diggory, aguarde en mi despacho por favor.

-Yo... yo «quiego veg» a Cedric... por «favog», Dumbledoge—susurró ella llena de dolor. Bill seguía con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de la chica.

-Lo siento, señorita Delacour. No podemos permitirle verlo. Ni a usted ni a ningún alumno de Hogwarts—le respondió Dumbledore con seriedad.

-¡Necesito «veglo»! ¡Se lo «guego»!—le gritó llena de dolor. Dumbledore alzó las cejas y la miró desde sus anteojos.

-Señor Weasley... ¿puede entrar con ella en la enfermería, esperarla y llevarla de nuevo a su habitación? No puede caminar sola hacia su habitación, es peligroso—le avisó Dumbledore mientras Fleur intentaba entrar a la enfermería.

-Sí, Dumbledore. Lo haré.

Fleur entró con rapidez en la enfermería. Buscó a Cedric y lo encontró en la última cama. Corrió hacia él pegando un grito. Tenía los ojos abiertos, una expresión llena de miedo y horror. Fleur lo abrazó y empezó a llorar sobre su cuerpo. Bill la veía desde la entrada con sumo dolor. Era doloroso ver a una mujer llorar de esa manera. Fleur le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Cedric y ella misma le cerró sus ojos.

Caminó con lentitud hacia Bill, con la mirada baja. Bill le extendió la mano pero ella no la tomó, lo miró con frialdad y empezó a caminar alejándose de él... y de Cedric.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos en silencio. Fleur caminaba segura intentando despistar a Bill pero no podía. De repente, se quedó quieta totalmente perdida. Odiaba ese castillo, siempre se perdía. ¿Por qué diablos tenía tantos pasillos?

-Es por aquí, Fleur—le susurró Bill en su oído. Ella se sobresaltó y lo siguió—. Soy Bill Weasley, hermano de Ron Weasley... tal vez lo conozcas.

-No, no lo conozco—le respondió secamente. Bill hizo un chasquido.

-Es un pelirrojo como yo, es... mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

-¿El «mejog» amigo? ¿Con «caga» de tonto? Sí... lo «gecuegdo», salvo a mi hegmana—le respondió pero sin mirarlo. Ella iba delante y Bill caminaba detrás lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Es herencia Weasley. Puedo salvar tu vida también.

Fleur se paró en seco, dio una vuelta y quedó frente a él. Bill se detuvo sorprendido, sobretodo al ver como su cabello volaba por los aires. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Nadie puede «salvagme» «ahoga»—susurró Fleur.

-Tuviste un hombro para llorar cuando lo necesitabas.

-Fue un desliz—dijo finalmente saliendo del castillo y caminando hacia el carruaje, donde su madre y hermanas estarían esperándola. Se dio la vuelta cuando llegó y de nuevo quedó a centímetros de él. Bill se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. La fragancia de Bill hizo que perdiera los estribos. Se quedó inmóvil y Bill tomó ventaja.

-No deberías llorar por él. Debes recordarlo por quien era... debes recordarlo feliz y victorioso. Por que él lo quisiera así. Cuando escuches su nombre... sonríe, él te sonreirá.

Y dejándola completamente plasmada se marchó. Bill sonrió de espaldas a una sorprendida Fleur. Por primera vez, alguien la había dejado atolondrada y completamente muda. Ese chico, definitivamente, tenía poderes contra ella. Los mismos poderes que tenía Cedric.

**Un año después**

Otro día normal en la vida de los hombres de Gringotts. Mucho trabajo. Gente asustada por los sucesos en el mundo mágico. El ministro intentando taparlo todo. Creyentes en Potter, creyentes en el Ministro. Bill Weasley era el único en esa oficina que creía fielmente en Harry. Tal vez demasiado.

Cuando se distrajo y empezó a quedarse dormido escuchó una voz extraña en esa oficina plagada de hombres. Una voz de mujer francesa intentando hablar ingles. Levantó la mirada olvidándose del sueño y cuando la vio... definitivamente se olvidó del sueño, de Potter, de su trabajo... de su nombre.

Una mujer de ojos celestes, dientes blancos y perfecto cabellos dorados lo miró y le sonrió. Bill pensó en pararse, en besarla o en salir corriendo. Pero prefirió quedarse y escuchar que diablos estaba haciendo ahí.

-Señor Weasley, le presento a la señorita Fleur Delacour—le dijo un hombre que Bill no reconocía. La rubia lo miró detenidamente. Bill extendió su mano y ella la observó dos veces antes de tomarla agriamente.

-Soy William Weasley, puedes llamarme Bill.

-Un «placeg».

El la miró y recordó ese acento como si fuera ayer. ¡Esa la francesa que había visto en Hogwarts! La hermosa campeona que participaría en el Torneo de los 3 magos. La chica que gritó enloquecida cuando Cedric murió. La rubia que se encontró llorando en la enfermería.

-¿Nos conocemos anteriormente?

-No lo «cgeo»—le respondió al instante, como si lo hubiese preparado. Pero una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Bill se alegró. No era una reina de hielo, al menos sonreía.

-Usted la ayudará con su ingles y será su guía en Londres. Esperemos que puedan trabajar juntos.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un mes había pasado desde que Fleur había llegado. Nada pero nada había pasado. Ella se había mostrado distante. Demasiado. Ella solía preguntarle cosas imparciales. Tonterías. Siempre se mostraba seria.

Hasta que un día llegó indignada a la oficina. Miró a Bill y lo fulminó con la mirada. Él se fue hacia atrás asustado pero ella terminó sonriéndole.

-Lo siento.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-¡«Clago» que si! ¡Esos malditos gnomos! Dicen que no entienden como hablo—se quejó Fleur dejando su bolso en el escritorio de Bill.

-Yo te entiendo perfectamente.

-¡Pego ellos se quejan y dicen que no pueden «tgabajag» con una «fgancesa» que no sabe ingles! ¡No soy «pegfecta»!—se quejó enojada sentándose en la silla en frente del escritorio de Bill. Él la miró sin entender y se rió. Fleur abrió los ojos enojada.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré a hablar el ingles.

-¿En «segio»?

-Sí... "en serio".

-Em... si, eso.

Bill rió divertido y ella también lo hizo. Al menos ambos habían conseguido la excusa _oficial_ para hablarse y reírse juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

El último gnomo se fue rezongando y todavía, de lejos, se podían escuchar las risas de Fleur y Bill. Ambos estaban en la oficina que tenían designada. Fleur estaba sentada en una silla frente a el Weasley con las piernas en el pecho. Bill intentaba explicarle las palabras pero ella sólo se reía de la estúpida manera que decía todo.

-Eres increíble, Fleur. Me haces reír hasta en los malos momentos—le dijo entre risas. De repente ella cambió de posición y tomó sus manos. Bill se quedó paralizado.

-«Quiego» «agradecegte», Bill. Por todo lo que hiciste. Con esas simples «palabgas»... alegraste mi vida. Pude «songeír», pude «reígme» de «vegdad». Al «marchagme» de... Ho... Hogwarts, no lloré como muchas lo «hiciegon». Sonreí como tu me aconsejaste. «Recogdando» el lugar donde Cedric estuvo. Si no me hubieses dicho esas cosas... no hubiese seguido adelante—le confesó Fleur con la voz quebrada. Él se sorprendió estaba mejorando con el ingles. Levantó una mano, la poso en la mejilla de Fleur y acarició su piel sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo sabía que ibas a salir adelante... con o sin mi consejo—le susurró con voz ronca. Bill notó el leve sonrojo en su pálida piel. Se acercó a Fleur lentamente. Ella se quedó inmóvil sin saber bien que hacer. Cuando estaba a centímetros de él, una persona abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Em... lo siento—le dijo un encargado. Bill se dio vuelta y miró furioso a el jovencito que estaba en el margen de la puerta—. Siento haber interrumpido pero.. señor Weasley, pero su padre está en San Mungo.

-¿Qué dices?—le preguntó de inmediato levantándose y, obviamente, olvidándose de Fleur—. ¿Quién te dio la información?

-Lo siento, señor. Pero no puedo decírselo—le dijo y se marchó corriendo.

Bill empezó a seguirlo cuando Fleur lo tomó de la mano. Se detuvo y la miró. Sus ojos parecían salirse de lugar. Estaba asustado. El corazón le bombeaba a una emocionante velocidad.

-Iré contigo.

-¡No! No, Fleur. Vuelve a tu casa—le dijo pero se arrepintió—. ¡No! Mejor dicho... te llevaré a tu casa. Yo... no puedes caminar por Londres... es peligroso.

-Lo hago todos los días, Bill. Puedo «apagecerme» en mi casa, además—le comentó ella con tranquilidad en su voz. El chico se acercó a ella sin saber que hacer. Movía los brazos, caminaba y se desesperaba. Fleur puso las manos en sus hombros.

-Iré contigo, Bill. Basta.

-¡Hijo! ¡Hijo mío!—gritó Molly abrazando a su hijo y llorando al hacerlo. Bill temblaba pero intentó mostrarse fuerte. Fleur estaba nerviosa. No tenía ni idea que hacía ahí. La familia de Bill agonizaba de tristeza. No conocía a nadie de ahí. Ni siquiera estaban Ron y sus amigos.

-Tranquila, mamá... todo estará bien. Papá estará bien. Ya lo verás—susurró Bill en sus brazos. Se alejaron y Molly Weasley se encontró con el rostro de Fleur al instante. La chica se sonrojó pero levantó la mirada. A inspeccionó firmemente.

-Discúlpame... ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Una Sanadora?

-Se confunde, señoga...

-Es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, Fleur Delacour. Fleur, ella es mi madre Molly Weasley—dio las presentaciones Bill antes de que Fleur empezaba a presumir de la nada. Ambas estrecharon las manos fulminándose con la mirada. Charlie Weasley se acercó sin su sonrisa divertida en su rostro después de haber visto a su padre.

-¿Cómo está, Charlie?—le preguntó nervioso. A su lado estaba Remus y Tonks.

-Está vivo. Eso es lo bueno. Ha sobrevivido. Fue una suerte que Harry lo viera.

-Sí, una verdadera suerte—dijo Remus en otro mundo.

Charlie miró sorprendido a Fleur. Ella se puso más firme. Bill hizo un ademán con la mano, como si no importará lo que pasará.

-¡Pero tu eres la princesa Delacour! ¡Pero que placer!—exclamó Charlie sonriente y besando su mano con delicadeza. Ella sonrió gustosa. Molly la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cómo es que sabes quien es?

-¿No recuerdas el recorte en el diario "El profeta" el año pasado? ¡Donde salía Harry y los demás campeones! ¡Nunca olvido una cara!—la elogió y ella le sonrió—. Soy Charlie Weasley. Pero... ¿Por qué estás aquí, querida?

-Si, ¿por qué?—preguntó la madre de Bill enojada.

-Ella vino...—empezó Bill pero Fleur lo interrumpió.

-Estaba con tu hergmano cuando se le comunicó que su padre estaba hegido. No quegia dejarlo sólo y lo acompañé. Si mi presencia es una molestia, lo siento, no me iré.

Charlie hizo una mueca divertida en su rostro, mientras Molly bufaba enojada. Bill se sentó tranquilo y Fleur se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y la acarició. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Sonreír gustoso de que alguien le acompañaba en su sufrimiento.


End file.
